User blog:Megamangohan/(A World Without Grace, Nanashi vs YHVH.
Nanashi vs YHVH YHVH: Noooo, I can't be defeated! I am omnipotent, I am omniscient, I am omnipresent, I am eternal! Why do you oppose me! My plan is perfect. Thousands of years ago I sent my son, he was supposed to be the only sacrifice needed for the sins of the whole world! There is nothing else that can be, or ever will be required. His sacrifice was enough! No one can change that! No works can ever be added to my sacrifice. He was the one who said dying, it is finished! Tell me, why do you still oppose me! Nanashi: Quit these excuses YHVH, they are nothing but! You think you finished everything on that day, you think that sacrifice was enough,! but to this day there is still a great suffering, a great suffering that every single believer of your own sacrifice has to bear. But I shouldn't say there is one burden, I should say there are 4 burdens that each believer must prove to the whole world. 1. They must prove that they are powerless. They have constantly had to raise their OWN STRENGTH to prove that their own works mean nothing! They have tried very hard to raise their own power levels, as a way to prove that they were never able to raise their own power level in the first place. 2. They must rationally be able to prove of your existence. So many believers have spent years upon years just looking for evidence that there are abstract forces that prove your existence. What have they done, they have taken this work upon THEMSELVES to prove your existence. You say the cross has done everything, yet they have had to increase their own power levels WITHIN THEIR OWN STRENGTH, to prove your existence, that you were the one who created them, and that you were the one to claim that they are not simply an effect of chance and DNA manipulation. 3. They must be able to prove not only that they need a savior, but that your son is the only savior that can and will ever exist. They have raised their own power levels, and have tried in THEIR OWN STRENGTH, to prove that all of the other one-thousand gods that have claimed that they were the savior of humanity were not the savior. I find this last one to be the most unforgivable of the 4. 4. Despite your son already doing all of the work for the sacrifice there could ever be, you still had the nerve to give them a new instruction, a new set of rules to follow! And of coarse, your believers try desperately every day to overcome this instruction, and then they beat themselves up when they fail. Why is this, Because they fear that there are "consequences" that will come for any sins they do, whether it be secret or not. Although, unlike your old law, at least this one was reasonable, and acknowledged basic human dignity, so I am thankful, to say the least, that you did this. You expected such limited humans to follow such powerful instructions, and that is why I had to do what I did! YHVH: Excuse me Nanashi, but I have already overcome all of these problems. 1. In my bestselling book, I gave the humans story after story about how even the best of my humans fail to follow the law that was given. 2. In my bestselling book, I gave the humans prophecy after prophecy to prove that my son was the savior, and that the rest were fakes. 3. In my bestselling book, I ordered the humans to stop worshiping all the false gods that existed, and I refuted their existence, with proof being that they all lacked any fulfilled prophecy to stand before me. 4. In my bestselling book, I sacrificed my son so no creature would be bound by the law. Nanashi: Good job, you failed! Don't you think unbelievers would search for counters for such basic pieces of evidence. They did it successfully, despite their works existing in their own strength. 1. Despite your basic proofs that showed humans were incapable of overcoming the law, Thousands of religions have popped up, all with requirements toward salvation, and unbelievers followed this way. Your own believers had to search OUTSIDE of this evidence you provided within THEIR OWN STRENGTH, to prove that their own salvation is unobtainable through works. They failed. 2. Despite your basic proofs that showed your existence, unbelievers used the power of science within THEIR OWN STRENGTH, to successfully disprove the claims you have provided to disprove your own existence. Believers once again had to use THEIR OWN STRENGTH to find scientific evidence that suggests that you exist. THEY FAILED. 3. Despite your basic proofs that you are the only savior, thousands of other saviors popped out around the end times. They all successfully proved within their own strength that they were the savior to everyone else, and they won. Believers had to prove within their own strength that the only savior that existed was inside of them, they failed! 4. All of your believers were still burdened with the law, and followed it in fear of consequence! They tried within their own strength to successfully obey already abolished laws that you yourself said they did not need to overcome anymore. They Failed! YHVH: Enough of this! I helped every one of those believers overcome all of those 4 struggles that existed on earth. I sent my spirit to comfort and assist them with those troubles. They need not worry anymore! Nanashi: Ever hear the phrase "God helps you, and then rewards you because he helped you." The same can be said for the opposite, "God does not help you, and then chooses to punish you because he didn't help you." YHVH: But those consequences mean nothing in comparison to their eternal glory. Nanashi: ... hehehe .... maybe your right, but they mean everything to all of the nonbelievers who were not convinced of your existence, simply because your own believers were unable to accomplish 4 basic tasks, even after your son died, because they could never do anything in their own strength. And now, unbelievers shall perish in eternal fire, for absolutely ever, because the WORKS of the believers were not satisfactory enough to the unbeliever, who simply needed more evidence, despite your son "supposedly dying" for these 4 requirements as well. Honestly, you should have been both the vine and the branch, but you instead gave the branch to believers incapable of doing anything else, and despite all of your proofs about how that branch has failed. Even a branch cannot be faithful for a simple thing, because that "simple thing" is a work, and works were supposed to be abolished! YHVH: That son came not to abolish, but fulfill the law. Nanashi: ALL THINGS are lawful. The period should have ended there! Because the believers failed to do those simple things, I had to take it upon myself to do the works that the humans failed to do. 1. I Had to take it upon MYSELF, to prove that every character in this entire story, including the humans, were powerless, except for me. 2. I Had to take it upon MYSELF, to provide all of the rational evidence that you scientifically existed, and that every claim that you did not exist was irrefutable. 3. I Had to take it upon MYSELF, to prove that you were the only savior, but of course I would have to add my name onto the list. 4. I refused to fulfill this law again. Your son already did this! Me doing it despite your son doing it is redundant. It Is for all of the following that man needed a second savior, because humans were burdened with this mountload of work to fulfill these commands despite your son "already fulfilling" them. You may say that you help them, or that it means nothing to the believer, but it means the eternal SOUL of those who were not convinced, simply because your believers could not fulfill the "simple" burden. And Now, through this work that I have accomplished, I will finish you off, and I shall have the privilege of saying, "it is finished," to the rest of humanity! Category:Blog posts